


Merry Christmas To Me, Darling! 🎀

by Emmeline2019



Category: Carol (2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:15:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21948697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmeline2019/pseuds/Emmeline2019
Summary: Merry Christmas to all.Now go unwrap your presents. 🍾🎄🎁
Relationships: Carol Aird/Therese Belivet
Comments: 8
Kudos: 53





	Merry Christmas To Me, Darling! 🎀

All through December Therese worried what to get Carol. She had limited funds which caused her great worry. Nothing she could afford would measure up, at least not in her mind. Should she buy a lot of small, inexpensive, nonsensical things that Carol would ooh and aah over no matter what or borrow money, go into great debt, something she could ill afford never mind not qualifying for to purchase something a woman like Carol was used to.  
Therese threw hints all month at Carol trying to get her to tell her what she would like. All Carol would say is "as long as I have you darling I have everything I need" and she would draw Therese close and kiss her.  
Still Therese saw the wrapped boxes of gifts Carol thought she had hidden so well yet Therese found and all of them had cards, hand written by Carol addressed to her "darling, Therese."  
The 23rd quickly came and Therese still had not one present for Carol. She found herself tearing up with worry. She had to get Carol something. Something special. Something no one else could give her. If only to show Carol how much she loved her.  
The morning of the 24th dawned with snow lightly coming down promising a white Christmas.  
Therese decided to venture out one more time to find a present befitting of Carol.  
At breakfast Therese told Carol she had to go out. Out by herself.  
"All right, darling, but do bundle up. The snow is coming down quite rapidly now so please don't stay out long and hurry home."  
Carol kissed Therese as she wrapped the scarf around her neck.  
Therese went in and out of stores on main street looking for just the right thing that was befitting of Carol.  
Therese pulled out her mobile to check the time. 2 p.m.  
She sighed. Carol would expect her home.  
How could she not have even one present to put under the tree? She had counted 10 wrapped gifts Carol had for her. Yet she had nothing for Carol and Christmas was 10 hours away!  
In desperation she dialed Abby.  
"Hey, Therese. What's up?"  
Therese explained her dilemna. Abby listened thoughtfully and came up with an idea.  
Therese wasn't so sure but Abby convinced her saying hadn't Carol told her what her greatest gift was?  
Therese went into the Hallmark store purchasing the few items she needed for Carol's gift.

Once back at the apartment Therese hid the bag in her closet. Even had she left it out Carol would not have peeked.

Carol loved spoiling Therese so she convinced her to open their presents at midnight. While Therese had been out shopping earlier Carol had placed her gifts for Therese under the tree. She noticed there were none for her but that wasn't what Christmas was about. It was about giving, not getting.  
Besides, Therese was a proud young woman who was determined to pay her way and not allow Carol to do for her. But Christmas was different. There was no way Therese could protest Carol spoiling her.

11 p.m. came and Therese said she was going to take a bath.  
"Now, darling"? asked Carol. " May I join you?"  
Therese shook her head no, said she wanted to bathe alone.  
Carol pouted in disappointment. Therese always wanted to bathe and shower with Carol. Therese would drag her by the hand into the bath. Some of their best sex was in that tub.  
Carol sighed and pouted. Maybe Therese didn't desire her as much anymore./p>

Meanwhile Therese ran the water, filling the tub and adding a bath bomb in a fragrance she knew Carol liked. She had picked a few up earlier in the day out shopping.  
She immersed herself totally, wanting the scent to cover her whole body.  
Therese glanced at her cell phone to check the time. Half an hour to go.  
Suddenly Carol tried to enter but Therese had locked the door. Carol knocked. " Darling, can I come in?"  
"Uh uh. I'm relaxing, Carol. I'll be done shortly. I'll meet you by the tree at midnight to open the presents like we planned, okay?"  
Carol hung her head and said, "Okay, darling. Meet you by the tree."  
Therese waited till she heard Carol walk out of the bedroom. She stood up, let the water out and started to dry off.  
Hmmmm, she she was surrounded by the scent of roses. Good. Carol loves roses.  
Once dry she took the powder puff brushing iit over, and under her breasts, her arms, legs, everywhere.  
She checked the time. Ten to midnight.  
Therese cautiously opened the door between the bath and bedroom. No Carol. Good.  
Sans towel she went to her closet, got out the bag she brought home earlier.  
Four minutes left. It had to be at midnight.  
Carol called to her. "Therese? Darling? Are you coming? It's almost midnight."  
Therese replied, "I'll be right there."  
Therese fiddled with the bow. Adjusted her hat.  
Midnight struck.  
"Angel?"  
Therese opened the bedroom door a crack, called out, "Carol, close your eyes. I'm bringing out your present."  
"Okay, angel. Eyes closed. Please come out."  
"Eyes closed?"  
"Yes, YES! Now please come out. It's Christmas!"  
Therese walked carefully out, stepping lightly in her bare feet, stopping just in front of Carol who was sitting by the tree.  
Therese made sure the bows were still positioned properly and readjusted her hat.  
Therese spoke.  
"Merry Christmas, Carol. "  
Carol opened her eyes.  
Standing before her was Therese, naked except for a Santa Claus hat jauntily placed on her head, a red bow attached to each nipple and a giant red bow wrapped around so it covered her private parts. And that smell of roses!  
"Unwrap your present," was all Therese said.  
Carol laughed, her eyes drinking in the very sexy gift before her and huskily said, "Well! Merry Christmas to me, darling."  
"Now, shall I unwrap my gift?"  
Therese giggled. "Please do."  
Carol stood up. Gently caressed Therese's smaller pert breasts. Removed the bow on the right nipple, tossing it aside and leant down to lick and kiss her nipple.  
She removed the bow on the left nipple, again leant down, licked and kissed the left nipple.  
Therese grabbed onto Carol and moaned.  
"Shhh, darling. This is my gift and I'm not done unwrapping it yet."  
Carol touched the larger bow as she kissed Therese lightly on the lips and whispered " and what shall I find here, angel? Something desirable? Hmmmm? Something every girl wants for Christmas? Something I want? Just for me? Hmmm?"  
Carol pulled the large bow with both hands unwrapping Therese fully so she was naked except for her Santa hat.  
Carol leaned in, put her mouth next to Therese's ear, whispering, " what more is hidden in this gift" as she ran her hand between Therese's legs.  
Therese was very wet.  
Carol again whispered, " Well, Merry Merry Christmas to me, darling. Shall I?"  
Therese nodded yes.  
Therese saw lights, stars swirling as Carol, on her knees, took her gift over and over again.  
Carol murmured " luscious, what a delectable gift...just luscious angel. Mine won't compare."  
Therese held on to Carol's shoulders lest she faint from the pleasure Carol was giving her.  
Carol looked up, eyes hooded with lust and picked Therese up. Therese buried her head in Carol's neck.  
"Darling, let's to bed. My Christmas gets better and better."  
Carol laid Therese in bed, the Santa hat falling off.  
"No, let's put the hat back on. I find it erotic. You're like one of Santa's elves I get to ravish. And you smell so yummy. A bed of roses. Omg, Therese, just seeing you like this turns me on. Darling, my darling girl gave me herself for Christmas."  
Carol growled huskily, "Merry, Merry Christmas to me!"


End file.
